Solo quedate en silencio SK
by Minineko
Summary: Songfic HoroxRen lean plis y dejen rr


**Minineko: Yeeeehhh holaaa, me extrañaron?**

**Crakneko: para k preguntas si sabes k la respuesta es… NO!**

**Minineko: waaaaaaa eres cruel TT.TT pero yo se k alguien remotamente me extraño n.n ¿verdad?**

**Freneko: sueña!**

**Minineko: digan lo k kieran se me resbala jeje, bueno pues aki estoy con mi segundo fic, primer songfic, espero k les guste.**

**Este fic es yaoi aunk es bastante leve si no te gusta huyee y si te gusta pos kedate jiji (estoy fumada no me hagan caso)**

**Notilla: este fic esta desde el punto de vista de Horo, Ren y yo narro algunas partes así k le voy a poner al principio kien es ok**

**Otra notilla: lo k esta entre los son pedasos de cancion**

**Más notillas: hace un ratito me acabo de enterar k ya existe un fic con este titulo, de Digimon, k por cierto es muy bueno pero este no tiene nada k ver con ese OK**

**Solo quédate en silencio**

Songfic

**Horo horo:**

**Iba caminando hacia mi casa, la pensión Asakura, la consideraba mi casa, mi hogar, ahí se encuentra lo más preciado para mi; mis amigos, mi hermana, y TÚ, tú eres tan importante para mí ni se k haría sin ti, tal vez moriría, si moriría, la peor muerte: la muerte en vida.**

**Esta tarde escuche tu conversación con Yoh, le dijiste k te irías y lo peor fue… fue… dios solo de recordarlo siento una puñalada en el pecho.**

**+ Flash back +**

**El peliazul se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la pensión, cuando vio pasar a un pelimorado muy apresurado k ni noto su presencia, el peliazul decidió averiguar pork el chico de ojos dorados se encontraba tan inkieto y fue a seguirlo, caminó detrás de el con mucho sigilo hasta k el chico chino se detuvo frente a la habitación de Yoh, tocó, entró y cerro la puerta tras de si, el ainu se pego a la puerta y escucho lo k decían…**

**--hola Ren k sucede?- se escucho la voz del Asakura**

**--Yoh necesito hablar contigo- se escucho la dulce voz del ojidorado algo preocupada**

**--dime Ren k pasa?- cuestionó Yoh**

**-- Yoh has sido muy amable en dejarme vivir aki…- el chico chino cayó (Minineko: alguien me puede aclarar si cayó es de guardar silencio o de estamparse con el piso, en este caso es de silenciarse ok)**

**--no es nada Ren y lo sabes, pero, cual es el punto?- la voz del castaño se escuchaba intrigada**

**-- pues esta mañana me llamó Jun y me dijo k tengo k irme a China…- un suspiro y el pelimorado continuo- para siempre- dijo con un dejo de tristeza **

**-- pero Ren…- Yoh no pudo terminar**

**-- no se puede hacer nada Yoh, me iré esta noche cerca de las 11 p.m., pero necesito k no le digas a nadie hasta k ya me aya ido, no me gustan las despedidas, sobretodo a… - el chino cerro los ojos y los puños para después continuar- a… Horo Horo, por favor**

**-- no hay problema pero yo opino k deberías decirle-aclaró el Asakura**

**-- no Yoh es mejor así, muchas gracias- se dirigió a la puerta, del otro lado el ainu estaba en shock **

**-- "no pensaba decírmelo"- pensaba el peliazul, en ese momento la perilla de la puerta giro y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un lindo ojidorado, sus miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundos**

**-- Horo Horo- logro articular el chino, el ecologista salio corriendo de allí – HORO HORO!- grito el Tao sin recibir respuesta.**

**El chico corría por las calles cuando comenzó a llover, el ainu se sentó en la banca de un parque y agradecía k traía su saco puesto, encogió las piernas y las abrazó tratando de perderse en su chaqueta, el tiempo paso volando**

**+ Fin del flash back + **

**Aki estoy frente a la pension Asakura, entro, subo las escaleras, voy por el pasillo, miro el reloj al final del pasillo k marca las 10:50 p.m., me detengo frente a tu cuarto y entro, estas de espaldas hacia mi empacando tus cosas, al sentir mi presencia murmuraste un "lo siento" y volteaste a verme, la luna ilumino un poco tu rostro, algo brillo en tu mejilla; una lagrima.**

**Te encuentro**

**Despierto**

**Me dices **

**Lo siento**

**Con una lagrima**

**Derramas**

**Ren:**

**Cuando voltee ahí estabas supe k eras tu desde k entraste, me miraste, una lagrima salio de mis ojos, me fue imposible contenerla, te acercaste a mi, me rodeaste con tus brazos, incaste tu rostro en la curva de mi cuello, acercaste tu boca a mi oido y me quede inmóvil podia sentir tu respiración y me quede sin aliento**

**Me abrazas**

**Me hielo**

**Me pides… un beso**

**Y yo me quedo sin respirar**

**Horo horo:**

**Cuando te abraze te sorprendiste**

**-- Horo hor…- intentaste decir algo, puse dos dedos sobre tu boca**

**-- no te iras verdad- te dije al oido, me separe un poco de ti para mirarte a los ojos, esperando una respuesta de ellos, abriste la boca para decir algo, hice un poco mas de precion con mis dedos**

**Solo espera un momento**

**Solo dime "no es cierto"**

**Cuando oprimiste mas mis labios y mire tus ojos me di cuenta de k no eran necesarias las palabras, pose mis manos en tu cintura, tu chaqueta esta sumamente mojada, te la quite rapidamente y volvi mis manos a tu cintura luego subi por tu espalda asta tu hombro, luego tu cuello, tratando de memorizar cada parte k tocaba mi mano, asta llegar a tu mejilla, la caricie suavemente, luego tome tu barbilla, acerque mi boca a la tuya, la abriste ligeramente de sorpresa, lo k me permitio introducir mi lengua y probar cada parte de ti, tu sabor, mire el reloj, las 10:55, el taxi estaba apunto de llegar, me separe de ti, tome mis maletas y Sali de la habitación sin mirar atrás y baje.**

**Solo quedate en silencio…**

**5 minutos**

**Acariciame un momento…**

**Ven junto a mi**

**Te dare el ultimo beso…**

**El mas profundo**

**Guardare mis sentimientos…**

**Y me ire lejos de ti **

**Horo horo: **

**Me besaste, dios k bien saben esos labios pero te vas no quiero eso no puedo creerlo, voy tras de ti pero vas muy rapido, demonios k hago?**

**Tengo tanto miedo  
y esk no comprendo**

**K fue lo k yo e echo mal**

**Ren:**

**Me interceptaste en la puerta me tomaste del brazo, solte mis maletas y regrese a tu calido cuerpo y nuevamente me miraste a los ojos y acercaste tus labios a los mios, este contacto prohibido me dejo inmóvil no queria k sufrieras mas.**

**Me abrazas**

**Me hielo**

**Me pides… un beso**

**Y yo me quedo sin respirar**

**Horo horo:**

**No Queria, no quiero k te vayas de mi lado**

**--no te vayas porfavor- insisti tu solo me miraste**

**Solo espera un momento**

**Solo dime "no es cierto"**

**Ren:**

**Me volviste a pedir k no me fuera yo solo te mire, ambos nos quedamos callados, mi mano k descansaba en tu cintura subio hasta tu nuca para tocar tu sedoso cabello y te acerque mas a mi cuerpo, te queria lo mas cerca posible, nuevamente te bese pero ahora ambos estabamos habidos del otro, explorando nuestras bocas, cada rincón, grabandonos el sabor del otro.**

**Solo quedate en silencio…**

**5 minutos**

**Acariciame un momento…**

**Ven junto a mi**

**Te dare el ultimo beso…**

**El mas profundo**

**Horo horo:**

**Nos besabamos, mi mano estaba posada en tu estrecha cintura y la tuya en mi hombro, la tome con delicadeza y la entrelace con la mia, como queriendo asi retenerte. El beso fue roto por falta de aire, nuestros rostros estaban muy serca y podia sentir como nuestras respiraciones se fundian en una sola**

**--te amo- tus labios rozaron los mios por la poca distancia**

**--yo tambien te amo- la maxima confecion – no te vayas- un ultimo intento de mi parte**

**Dame tumano**

**Devuelveme el aire**

**Di que me amas que no eres culpable**

**Por lo menos un momento**

**Dime que esto no es cierto**

**Ren:**

**Otra vez esa pregunta sabia que la respuesta seria la misma y eso era doloroso para ambos asi que calle, tu intentaste repetirla pero yo puse mis dedos en tu boca como tu lo habias echo antes**

**Solo quedate en silencio**

**Horo horo:**

**Me callaste, tome tu mano y la puse en mi cintura, queria sentir tus caricias en mi cuerpo**

**Acaríciame un momento**

**Ren:**

**Estaba brindandote caricias intentando tatuarlas en tu cuerpo, ese cuerpo que deseba desde hace mucho, te hacerque mas a mi si eso era posible**

**Ven junto a mi**

**Horo horo:**

**Me presionaste contra tu cuerpo y aprovechando el acercamiento te vovlvi a besar**

**Te dare el ultimo beso **

**Ren: **

**Al separarnos y ver tus ojos supe que era la despedida, aprete los ojos y los puños para evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, me aleje de tu cuerpo, tome mis maletas y Sali en direccion al taxi**

**Guardare mis sentimientos **

**Y me ire lejos de ti**

**Horo horo: **

**Vi como te hibas de mi lado, te subiste al taxi, tu cabeza agachada y tu mirada oculta en las sombras, en ese momento todo estaba en silencio, moviste tus labios diciendo algo que no comprendi**

**Solo quedate en silencio…**

**5 minutos**

**Acariciame un momento…**

**Ven junto a mi**

**Te dare el ultimo beso…**

**El mas profundo**

**Guardare mis sentimientos…**

**Yo:**

**Horo horo miraba como se alejaba el taxi, al doblar la esquina, Horo horo camino hacia la casa, Ren miro hacia atrás, Horo volteo a donde abia dado vuelta el taxi, una lagrima resvalo por la mejilla de ambos, los dos chicos miraron sus relojes y miraron al cielo con mas lagrimas en las mejillas**

**--los mejores 5 minutos de mi vida- susurraron ambos**

**Y me ire lejos de ti**

**Fin**

**Freneko: repetitivo!**

**Crakneko: aburrido!**

**Freneko: cursi!**

**Crakneko: simplemente h…**

**Kianeko: hermoso! TT.TT**

**Minineko: te gusto? TT.TT**

**Kianeko: siii! TT.TT**

**Minineko: deveritas, deveritas? TT.TT**

**Kianeko: deveritas! TT.TT**

**Minineko: no lo ubiera podido hacer sin ti! TT.TT**

**Kianeko: gracias (Minineko y Kianeko abrazadas llorando) TT.TT TT.TT**

**Freneko: cursis u.u**

**Crakneko: pateticas n.nU**

**Crakneko y Freneko: (suspiro)**

**Crakneko: como Minineko esta indispueta en este momento (Crak voltea a ver a Minineko quien sigue abrazada con Kianeko) a nombre de ella les agradesco por leer esta aburridisisima y cursi historia (Minineko voltea a ver asesinamente a Crakneko ¬.¬) jeje n.nU les pido k porfavor dejen RR ok sayo!**


End file.
